


Stick with me

by Mistborn97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Smut, They don't break up, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistborn97/pseuds/Mistborn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think should have happened in 5x12.<br/>Also more than that, a filler multi chap fic until season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorting Things Out

Mickey could barely remember what his life was like five years ago. He was actually abiding by the law and he had an actual job. Some may say he had just grown up but Mickey knew there was one very specific reason, or person, for all these changes; Ian. Ian went from being just some random guy around the neighbourhood, to a lazy fuck, to a kind of friend, to an actual friend, to a boyfriend and now he was Mickey’s whole life. 

After Ian had been arrested by the Military police, Mickey was sure nothing worse could possibly happen to them. But holy fuck he was wrong. Ian left with Monica, freaking Monica, and Mickey wasn’t sure if Ian was ever coming back. His Ian, the sweet, innocent, unbelievably sexy guy would have always come back. He’d proven that to Mickey time and time again. But Ian off his meds was not his Ian. This Ian was impulsive and didn’t care about anything he used to. And Mickey knew that it wasn’t his fault, that Bipolar disorder was not something he’d wish on his worse enemies. However, Mickey couldn’t understand how Ian couldn’t see he was sick. 

So when Mickey got Ian’s call, he ran faster than he ever had to the Gallagher house. There were already tears in his eyes when he arrived. He just stood there looking at Ian, he couldn’t believe he was just sitting on the porch steps, almost as if nothing had happened.  
“The fuck you been?”  
“My mom” Ian answered simply.  
“You okay?”  
“I hate the meds. You gonna make me take them?”  
“You get fucking nuts when you don’t”  
Ian nodded his head slowly and looked away. “You gonna wanna be with me even if I don’t?”

Mickey couldn’t believe Ian had just said that. Of course he fucking would. But his mouth wasn’t saying that so they both just stared at each other for a while until Ian finally said “You used to love me, now you don’t even know who I am. Shit I don’t know who I am half the time”. Ian paused and looked back at Mickey. “You don’t owe me anything”.

“I love you” After five years this was how Mickey finally said those three words to Ian’s face. He had imagined better scenarios but when did anything go as planned?  
“Hell does that even mean?”  
“It means we take care of each other”  
“I don’t want you sitting around worrying, watching me, waiting for me to do my next crazy shit”  
“Ian, I’m gonna do that whether you’re beside me or in fucking Timbuctoo”. 

Ian smiled sadly and looked away. Mickey knew where Ian was headed and no way in hell was he letting Ian go. So Mickey decided to take a different approach.  
“Remember when I threatened to cut your tongue out if you kissed me? Or when you visited me in Juvie and I acted like I didn’t care? Or when you got me a proper job and I never said thank you?” Mickey looked up to see the confused look on Ian’s face. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Or when my dad caught us fucking and he beat us both up and made you watch as I fucked Svetlana? Or when I married her?” 

“What’s your point Mickey?”

“My point, firecrotch, is that I’ve put you through some crazy shit too. But you never left, you tried harder. And I’m not letting you go Ian. I will follow you everywhere you go because you’re it for me. There will never be anyone I love as much as I love you. You’ve made me a better person and you will never know how much I appreciate that you never gave up on me”  
Ian was crying, tears running down his face. Mickey went over to him and wiped the tears from his face. “I love you too” It was so quiet Mickey barely heard it but he did. He put his arms around Ian and held him as tightly as he could. “We’ll sort your meds out, get you a dose that actually works but until then you’re just going to have to trust that everything will be okay” Ian sniffled and scooted in closer to Mickey. 

“Mickey, I’m crazy” There was such pain in Ian’s voice that Mickey almost started crying himself. 

“Ian, I’m crazy too, that’s why we’re perfect together” Ian smiled at that and then put his face on Mickey’s shoulder.  
They sat in silence for a long time until Fiona and Veronica came out the front door. “Ian! You’re back… shit are you okay? Why are you crying?” Her eyes darted to Mickey and he was about to explain until Ian spoke. “I want another doctor’s appointment. These meds aren’t working Fi and if I’m gonna be on them for the rest of my life, they better make a difference” Fiona looked at Ian gob smacked. “Uh… of course Ian, I’ll set it up right away” She looked at Mickey and smiled. She mouthed “Thank you” before going back inside with Veronica.  
****  
Later that night, Ian and Mickey were cuddling on the couch, watching some shitty T.V show. Ian’s head was on Mickey’s shoulder. All the other Gallagher’s were out somewhere, Mickey didn’t care enough to ask where. Ian looked up and caught Mickey’s eye. They both moved forward and pressed their lips together. Soon the kiss became more heated and Mickey moved his tongue into Ian’s mouth. They hadn’t fucked since the dug outs and Mickey wasn’t sure how far Ian wanted to go. Mickey pulled back and looked into Ian’s eyes. “Ian? Do you wanna...?” Ian didn’t answer, just surged back into the kiss. Mickey was way too horny to protest any further. Mickey pushed Ian backward onto the couch so he was lying on his back. Mickey straddled him and started to pull off his shirt, and then he pulled off Ian’s. Next Mickey pulled down Ian’s pants and boxers before shimming down and engulfing Ian’s penis. 

“Shit Mick…oh fuck, that’s good” Ian moaned loudly. Ian started to thrust his hips while arching his back off the sofa. Mickey smiled around Ian’s penis and the pulled off with a loud pop. “Fuck Mick, you’re amazing, come here” Ian pulled Mickey into a deep kiss, loving the taste of himself on Mickey’s lips. Ian pulled back and pulled Mickey’s pants and boxers down. Groping Mickey’s ass, Ian kissed down Mickey’s body, sucking on his nipples and leaving hickeys all over his body. 

“Ian?” Ian didn’t stop though he just kept going. “Ian? Ian we need… oh fuck! We need supplies” Neither one wanted to get up but Mickey sprung up and ran up the stairs to Ian’s room and grabbed the lube and condoms. He ran back down the stairs and jumped onto the sofa. He kissed Ian deeply before moving backwards and fingering himself slowly. “Fuck Mick you’re so hot” “Shit!” Mickey moaned as he hit his prostate. “Mickey hurry up, I wanna be in you”. Mickey removed his fingers and ripped open the condom. Ian put it on and then poured the lube onto his penis. They both moaned at the contact, Mickey started to move up and down on Ian’s penis. Ian started rocking his hips upwards. They were both moaning unbelievably loudly, completely lost in their own bubble. 

Of course this was the exact moment that the entire Gallagher clan and the Ball’s came through the door laughing. Neither of the boys noticed at first, continuing to pound each other. Everyone stared open-mouthed at the two boys fucking intensely. “Umm, Ian?” Fiona tried to get their attention.

Mickey’s eyes snapped open as he turned his head around and saw Ian’s family and the Ball’s all staring at him. “Ian, Ian!!”  
“Yeah Mick, say my name, fuck you’re so hot riding my dick”  
“Ian your family is watching us!”  
“What? Fuck! Get out!!”  
They all rushed back out the door, leaving the boys to finish their activities alone.


	2. Come together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes back to the clinic.

Ian and Mickey finish up pretty quickly after their interruption. They get dressed silently, well silently until Ian starts laughing, quietly at first and then a full blown fit of laughter. Mickey’s expecting Ian to be pissed or embarrassed or something but not to fucking laugh.

“Ian what in the hell is funny about this to you?” Mickey asks him.

“Come on Mick, it’s pretty funny, and it could have been worse.” Ian replies still giggling.

“How Ian? How could this have possibly been worse?”

“Well you could have been rimming me, or even worse I could have been rimming you. You could have been fingering-“

“Yeah okay Ian I get it, Jesus.”

“Aw Mick don’t be mad, I didn’t plan on that happening or anything.”

“I know you didn’t firecrotch” Mickey smiles up at his boyfriend and pulls him in for a kiss. Just as things are hotting up again, there’s a knock on the door. Mickey pulls away from Ian reluctantly and goes to answer the door. Standing outside are the entire Gallagher clan, minus Frank and Monica of course, looking embarrassed and nervous. Fiona looks Mickey in the eyes, silently asking if they could come inside now. Mickey steps aside and lets them in. They brush past him, trying not to make any contact, knowing exactly what he had just been doing. 

“Look guys, I know I don’t really have any ground to stand on but try to not fuck each other on the couch when anyone could walk through the door.” Fiona looks so uncomfortable, Mickey thinks she might explode. 

“Yeah, I really didn’t need to know who gave it to who.” Lip chimes in, smiling slightly as if he loves Mickey’s embarrassment, which Mickey knowns he does. 

“Look can you guys just try to forget you saw anything?” Ian asks, although he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I will never be able to get that image out of my head” Carl finally says after a long pause.

“Yeah me either” Debbie says with a grimace on her face.

Nobody knows what to say after that so for once in a very long time, the Gallagher house is silent.

“Umm…” Ian tries to think of a new conversation to start. “Did you ring the clinic yet Fi?” Ian asks looking embarrassed.

“Yeah I did, right after you asked me to. They said you could go down tomorrow at 10.15 if you wanted”. Fiona looks apprehensive, as if she expects Ian to back out. Ian looks over to Mickey, who has been silent the whole time. Mickey nods his head slightly as an encouragement. 

“Sure Fi, me and Mick will go down then”.   
“I can go with you if you want” Fiona says. The rest of the Gallagher’s pipe up, saying they all want to come to support Ian and Ian knows they also want to make sure Mickey behaves.   
******

So that was how the entire Gallagher clan and Mickey made their way to the nearest clinic the next morning. The atmosphere on the car over was tense, everyone was expecting Ian to freak out or something. Except Mickey, he knew Ian would go through with it. They arrived at the clinic at 10.20, in true Gallagher style. Ian walked slowly to the reception desk and waited for the receptionist to look up. She was in her late forties and her mousy brown hair was tied back in a perfect bun. As she looked up, she pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. 

“How can I help you?” she asks in a rehearsed, polite voice. 

“Umm… I’m Ian Gallagher, I had a 10.15 appointment”. His voice is small and quiet, as if he’s waiting for her to yell at him for being late. She flicks through her files and eventually finds his folder. 

“I’ll let Dr. Jackson know you’re here” Her smile is genuine as she looks Ian in the eye. 

“Thank you” Ian smiles back and goes back to his family. His ass has barely hit the seat when Dr. Jackson comes out of her office. 

“Ian Gallagher” she looks up from her file and when she sets her eyes on the group of people surrounding Ian, they widen in shock. She motions for them to follow her into her office. Ian and Mickey take the two seats facing Dr. Jackson. Leaving the remaining Gallagher’s to stand awkwardly. 

“So Ian, how can I help you today?” Dr. Jackson asks in a friendly voice. Ian is unsure of how to start, so he’s pretty happy when Mickey takes the reins. 

“He wants new meds.” Mickey replies bluntly. 

“Are you one of Mr. Gallagher’s siblings?” she asks Mickey politely.

“What? Fuck no, I’m his boyfriend.” Ian can’t help the way his heart swells at Mickey calling him his boyfriend. It sounds fucking amazing coming from his mouth.

“My apologises. Ian, why do think you need new medication?” She looks directly into Ian’s eyes which makes him squirm uncomfortably. 

“Um... well they’re not working.” He looks up from where his gaze was focused on his intertwined fingers. “I mean, I feel like my mind is in cotton wool, I can’t think straight. I’m moody and easily annoyed and paranoid.” Dr. Jackson takes down notes as Ian speaks and then looks up.

“Have you noticed any other symptoms?” she asks.

“I don’t think so, like what?”

“Well for example, a large majority of people starting on new medication can have erectile dysfunction.” Her gaze flickers to Mickey as she says this.

“Ian’s dick is fine, he’s still giving it to Mickey… too much if you ask me.” Lip says smugly. 

“Sometimes I can’t… you know… if it’s too soon after I’ve already…” Ian says shyly. Mickey reaches over and takes his hand. He strokes his thumb against the back of Ian’s hand.

“That’s perfectly normal Ian.” She says while shooting a glare at Lip. 

“Wait, what’s erectile dysfunction?” Carl asks shamelessly.

A blush rises in Dr. Jackson’s cheeks. She’s about to give her best description without sounding too crude when Mickey starts to answer him.

“It’s when you can’t get your dick up or it won’t stay…” He trails off as if he’s only just realising what he’s saying.

“So you can’t get hard? Maybe it’s ‘cause Mickey isn’t hot?” Carl says genuinely. Mickey blushes and looks down, almost as if he’s agreeing silently with Carl’s comment. He never got what Ian saw in him anyway. 

“What? No! It has fuck all to do with Mickey! Mickey is fucking hot and sexy.” Ian defends his boyfriend immediately. Mickey won’t meet Ian’s eye, so Ian puts a finger under his chin and lifts his head up to meet his gaze.

“You know I think you’re gorgeous, right?” When Mickey doesn’t reply, Ian leans in and kisses him gently. His hand finds its way to the back of Mickey’s neck and his thumb begins to stroke there. Ian pulls back and whispers softly into Mickey’s ear that he loves him. 

“Yeah alright firecrotch, I love you too”. Ian looks up and sees Fiona and Debbie smiling fondly, while the others look like they’re about to puke.

“As sweet as this is, can we please get back on track?” Dr Jackson interjects. She pulls out a form and tells Ian to fill out his symptoms so she can find the best medicine possible. Once he’s finished, she excuses herself to go write a prescription. 

“I’m fucking proud of you, you know that?” Mickey quietly asks Ian. Ian just smiles back but it’s a true smile, one that had been missing for a while. Mickey was so unbelievably happy that things were back on track. Maybe something might go wrong, but he knows he will always be there for Ian. His Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I doubt anyone cares but still.   
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Their past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona learns a little about the couples history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't actually remember what happened with Ian's jobs, so in my world it was that he quit neither. Just let it happen.

The next step on the road to Ian’s recovery was getting into a regular routine. Getting a job seemed like the most obvious thing to do so Ian started looking for one. Technically he still had his job at Patsy’s Pies but he didn’t want to go back there. It reminded him of being numb and he wanted to cut out everything that made him feel that way. It was during a serious brainstorming session when Ian remembered something. 

“Hey, Mick?” Ian called from the Gallagher living room. Mickey was in the kitchen getting some juice for Ian to take his meds with. 

“Yo?” Mickey replied, his head peeking out of the arch between the two rooms. 

“I just realised I never quit my job at the Fairy tale.” Ian looked up to see Mickey’s eyes widening. 

“Ian you ain’t going back to that place. It was fucking terrible for you! Every guy there’s a creepy old dude who can’t keep their hands to themselves.” Mickey looked as if he was about to continue ranting until Ian butted in. 

“Mick I don’t want go back there, ever. I was just thinking I should officially quit, call them, go down or some shit.”

“Oh, well that’s a good fucking plan. You can get a job where guys aren’t always looking at you like a piece of meat.”

Ian was going to say that in his job at Patsy’s pies there hadn’t been any guys hitting on him, but then he remembered blowing that waiter. Not wanting to bring that up, he just stood up and took the cup of orange juice from Mickey. He swallowed down his pills. They sat down together on the couch and Ian curled up into Mickey’s side. Mickey kissed his hair lightly and then reached for the remote. He turned on some weird police show and just left it as background noise. Ian’s new meds usually made him tired after he took them so Mickey would sit or lie down with him until it subsided. Ian’s breathing evened out and Mickey knew he’d fallen asleep. He was so happy that Ian didn’t want to go back to work at the Fairy tale. Not that he’d expected him to, but it had been nagging him at the back of his mind. Now both of them could get stable, legal jobs. The legal part would be the most difficult part to uphold. His whole families’ livelihood depended on illegality. Aside from working in the Kash and Grab, he had never had a legal job. Fuck, he didn’t even know where to start looking. He’d figure it out though, he always did.  
******  
They were awoken by the front door slamming. Fiona came through the door with Liam right behind her. She saw her brother cuddling with Mickey, something she still wasn’t used to. Mickey turned to look at her. He nudged Ian lightly and started rubbing his shoulder. 

“Ian, wake up.” Mickey whispered gently against his boyfriend’s ear. Ian groaned and snuggled in closer to Mickey’s chest.

“Don’t wanna.” Ian replied in a muffled voice. 

“I’m going to start dinner, shouldn’t take me too long.” Fiona said whilst moving towards the kitchen. If someone had told her a couple of months ago that she’d be preparing dinner for Mickey Milkovich while her second oldest brother cuddled him, she would have kicked them out of her house and asked them what the fuck they were taking. But here she was, both of those happening right before her eyes. Although, she couldn’t be more thankful for Mickey being there for Ian, God knows she wasn’t when she should have been. Mickey put Ian before everything. Fiona didn’t think she’d ever seen someone be loved that much. But she knew Ian loved Mickey just as much. They were perfect for each other.   
She poked her head around the kitchen arch. Ian was fully awake now, laughing at something Mickey had said. Mickey slapped his knee lightly, with what Fiona assumed was supposed to be a menacing look but he just looked in love. 

“Kids! Dinner!” Fiona shouted. There was a sudden rush of noise as all of the Gallagher children and Mickey made their way into the kitchen. She had made a basic pasta dish, but no one seemed to mind in the least. Ian sat next to Mickey and handed him the bowl of pasta. Fiona almost expected him to dish out Mickey’s food for him. 

About ten minutes later, Fiona decided to broach the subject she was dying to know about or she knew she never would. 

“So Ian, how did you and Mickey actually get together?”

Ian choked on his pasta and started spluttering uncontrollably. Mickey slapped his back quite hard and eventually he recovered. 

“Jesus, it isn’t that embarrassing, is it?” Fiona asked.

“Maybe it isn’t PG, you know?” Lip supplied. He was enjoying his evening immensely. 

Ian and Mickey locked eyes and communicated silently to each other. Ian was asking him if he could tell the story or if Mickey wanted to keep it private. Mickey gave a quick nod, giving Ian the green light. 

“Well, uh, Mick stole Kash’s gun an-“

“Kash, as in your old boss?” Fiona butted in. 

“Yeah Ian was fucking him at the time.” Mickey said, causing Ian to kick his shins under the table.

“They didn’t need to fucking know that you asshole.” Ian glared at his boyfriend.

“Hold on, you were sleeping with your boss? A married man in his 40s who you were alone with most days?” Fiona was fuming at this point.  
“  
Fi I was only 14, I didn’t know any other gay guys and I was horny. As soon as Mickey came along, I was done with Kash.”

“Okay we’ll discuss that later, but now continue you and Mickey’s story.” Fiona sighed.

“Fine but don’t interrupt me again. So Mickey stole the gun and I went to his house to get it back. The door was open so I went in, but I grabbed a crowbar from outside first. I went to Mickey’s room and tapped him on the back with the crowbar and told him I wanted the gun back. He said he’d get but he turned around and we started fighting. He ended up on top of me with the crowbar. I thought he was going to bash my head in. But then I felt his hard on and we fucked and then I left. Mickey turned up at the store a day later and from then on we fucked pretty regularly.”

“Okay Firecrotch, you’re leaving out important information!” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well first of all, you had a hard on too. So it wasn’t just me who was turned on. Secondly, you tried to kiss me, like a fucking idiot, and when I told you no, that’s when you left. And you got me shot in the leg and ass and put in juvie twice.” Mickey finished with a smirk on his lips. 

“The ass thing was your fault, not mine. And so was the leg shot.”

“You’re the one who told me to rob that fucking house! You said we didn’t need guns ‘cause it was just an old lady inside. And you told me to come down to the store to fuck when towel head caught us.”

“Fair enough for the ass one, but you came back and threatened Kash! That was your fault, 100%.” Ian said laughing at the memory of Mickey being shot in the ass. He had been incredibly pissed, Ian had had to contain his laughter. 

“Wow, you guys have an interesting history.” Fiona said, realising how little she knew about her brothers past. 

“We’re gonna go upstairs, we have to be up early to job hunt.” Ian said still giggling, he also started to notice Mickey getting a little uncomfortable.

“Goodnight boys! Be quiet please!” Fiona called after them.

They weren’t… at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapters will not be updated this frequently, I was just inspired.


	4. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the Gallagher household, where some secrets are revealed.

The next morning Ian woke up at 8am to take his tablets. The morning routine was already becoming a part of his subconscious, his body basically woke him up at 8am. Mickey usually woke up with him but this morning was different. Ian could hear him snoring softly beside him, so he got out of bed as quietly as possible. Luckily he had been sleeping on the outside of their bed, they were staying in Lip’s room as he was rarely at home for the night. Fiona and Lip had insisted that Ian stayed at the Gallagher house so they could keep an eye on him. Which was ironic really, considering how little they were around. He crept into the bathroom and swallowed down the tiny pills that were keeping him stable. It was hard to find the courage to take them every morning, but he’d just think of Mickey telling him he loved him, on the brink of tears, looking so fucking vulnerable it broke Ian’s heart to think about how he almost broke up with him. Where would he be now without Mickey? The answer wasn’t something he liked to admit would have probably happened. 

Ian walked back into their room and looked down at his sleeping thug. Mickey really was gorgeous, his black hair was sticking out in all directions and there was drool on the side of his mouth. Ian might have fallen in love with him even more just looking at his sleeping form. It made Ian feel incredibly special that he was one of the few people who got to see Mickey like this. Ian honestly couldn’t help himself sometimes when he was looking at him. He wanted to be constantly touching his beautiful boyfriend. Ian walked over to the bed and snuck under the bottom of the blankets on Mickey’s side. He pulled Mickey’s boxers down, which was difficult as he was sleeping. Once his penis was finally free, Ian began to lick lightly at the slit of Mickey’s penis. Mickey moved briefly but he was obviously still asleep. Ian moved his mouth further up his dick, licking a long strip on the vein on the underside of his cock. Mickey’s dick was hardening and he could feel his boyfriend slowly waking up.

“Ian? Wha- oh fuck do that again.” Mickey moaned loudly, obviously forgetting where he was. His hand found its way to the mop of fiery red hair on Ian’s head. Ian was sucking and licking every part of Mickey’s cock, and occasionally his mouth would move to Mickey’s balls. Abruptly, Ian pulled of his boyfriend’s dick. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey was about to get really pissed until Ian’s tongue found Mickey’s hole. To say that Mickey was whimpering at this point would have been an understatement. He was writhing against the mattress, swearing and moaning profusely. 

“Ian… Ian I’m gonna come!” Mickey had barely finished his sentence when he was coming all over his stomach. Ian crawled back up to Mickey and kissed him deeply. They kissed for a few minutes before Mickey was blindly searching for the lube and condoms beside their bed. He found them quite quickly and shoved them into Ian’s hands. Ian pulled away briefly from their heated kiss to put on the condom and put some lube on his dick. He hoisted Mickey’s legs over his shoulder and gently entered his boyfriend. They both moaned at the contact and soon, Ian’s thrusts were speeding up. He changed his angle and knew he had found Mickey’s prostate when his fingers began to dig into Ian’s back. They were both panting and moaning and before they knew it, Ian was coming inside Mickey. Ian lay on mickey for a few minutes before carefully pulling out. Mickey winced slightly and pulled Ian in for a deep kiss.

“Morning.” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear. Mickey laughed lightly.

“Best wake up ever.” He said pulling Ian in for another kiss. They were interrupted by Fiona calling up the stairs.

“Kids! Breakfast!” She yelled. Ian kissed Mickey one last time before getting out of bed and putting on sweatpants. He threw a pair at Mickey and they made their way downstairs. Everyone else was already seated at the table, sans Lip who wasn’t at home. He was probably at Amanda’s house. They had been in a pretty steady relationship for a few months. Ian was proud of his brother for settling down. And they money she gave them was a huge plus too.  
Fiona had made scrambled eggs and toast for everyone. She looked up from the pan as Ian and Mickey came down the stairs. 

“Morning boys. Sleep well?” She gave Ian a knowing look as if to say ‘you may not have slept well but your morning has definitely been better than mine’. 

“Yeah, thanks Fi. You been up long?” Ian replied blushing slightly. It wasn’t his fault his incredibly hot boyfriend was also incredibly loud in bed. It had taken Ian years to make Mickey feel safe enough with him to let go in the boudoir, he was not going to stop him now. 

“’Bout half an hour.” Fiona looked as if she really wanted to say something but didn’t know how to phrase it. Ian could take a wild guess about what she was thinking.   
“  
Yes Fi, I took my meds this morning. Don’t worry, okay?” He smiled and went over to hug her. She hugged him back fiercely and whispered “thank you” into his ear. 

“So what do you have planned for today?” Fiona asked, handing Ian and Mickey their breakfast. 

“Job hunting, unfortunately. Hopefully we’ll find something easy enough.” Ian said through a mouthful of eggs. “I need to go down to the Fairy tale as well and officially quit my old job. I never actually did that.”

“You want me to come with you?” Mickey asked, not sure what response he wanted. 

“No, I’ll go alone Mick. It’ll only take a few minutes anyway.” He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. He got up and put their plates by the sink. 

“Okay, call me if anything goes wrong or you know…” Mickey said nervously. 

“It’ll be fine Mick. Don’t worry about me, worry about getting your own job.” 

“I’ll always worry about you dick breath. I can’t not worry about you at this point.” 

“Aw Mickey, that’s almost sweet.” Debbie chimes in. 

“Fuck off little ginger. I can be sweet when I wanna be.” Mickey said, looking at Ian for confirmation. 

“Yeah Debs, he is sweet. A lot more than you’d think, over the years I’ve broken down his barriers.” Ian replied laughing slightly at how different Mickey used to be and still is, to some extent, in front of his family. 

“All right firecrotch; don’t give away all my secrets.” Mickey got up from his chair and started to head upstairs. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Mick.”   
******

After several interviews, all for shitty jobs, Ian headed down to the Fairy tale. He hadn’t been to Boystown since before he went on his meds. It was weird being back and not being manic. He saw tonnes of hot guys but had no need to go over to them. None of them were Mickey. He couldn’t believe he had ever cheated on Mickey. There is nobody on the planet that’s better for Ian than Mickey. Ian knew that now, so he felt a little more confident entering the Fairy Tale, although he was still shitting it. 

It was only 5pm, so the club wasn’t technically open yet. But Ian knew they opened around 5 to set up and clean up after the night before. He was hoping some kind of important person would be there so he could get his final pay check and officially quit. He walked up to the door and since there was nobody outside, he walked straight in. The Fairy Tale looked different without all the flashing lights and creepy guys. 

“Hey! You’re not allowed in here!” Somebody yelled from behind Ian. Ian turned around and saw Mark standing there. It took him a second, but he soon realised who Ian was. 

“Ian? Fuck man! Where have you been? I haven’t heard from you since your boyfriend beat up Benny.”

“My boyfriend did what?” Ian asked, thinking Mark had the wrong guy. Mickey hadn’t been in the Fairy tale for ages.

“Yeah, well I mean, we assumed he was your boyfriend. Small, black hair, kinda scary looking with knuckle tats.” 

Well okay that was Mickey, though Ian. But Mickey wouldn’t beat up some random guy… anymore, right?

“Why did he beat him up?” Ian asked, still not completely sure if it was Mickey.

“Well, he came in looking for you. Went into the backroom where we store the liquor. Benny was in there getting a new barrel or some shit. Your boyfriend asked where you were and Benny told him you’d gone home with someone else. Your guy was livid, so Benny being Benny came onto him. He beat the shit out of him; Benny said he was saying something about not getting out of bed and then bouncing off the walls? Said he came out for you.”

Ian couldn’t speak. He was so shocked. Mickey had beaten some guy up because of Ian, because Ian couldn’t keep it in his pants. Ian turned around and headed out of the club.

“Hey Ian! Why’d you come in?” Mark called after him.

“I’m quitting.” Ian called over his shoulder before leaving the club for good.   
****  
Ian sprinted all the way home and ran up the front steps and into the Gallagher house. Mickey was sitting on the couch talking to Carl. 

“Hey, how did your interv-.” Mickey started before Ian was on top of him, straddling him legs. He kissed his boyfriend passionately, running his hands through his hair and then up his top. Mickey was surprised at first but that passed pretty quickly. Carl made a puking noise before getting up and going upstairs. The boys made out for a while until Mickey pulled back and gave Ian a questioning look. 

“I went to the Fairy tale.”

Mickey waited, but it seemed Ian wasn’t going to continue. “And?”

“Mark was there. We talked about how this guy came into the club and beat up Benny. He said this guy was there for me, said I didn’t get out of bed and then I was bouncing off the wall.” Ian paused and looked Mickey in the eye. “This guy said he came out for me.”

Realisation set in in Mickey’s eyes. He was about to say something when Ian interrupted him. 

“And I realised that this guy had always cared about me more than I’d ever known and he deserved to know how much I loved him and how sorry I was for almost breaking up with him and all the other shit I pulled.” Ian pulled Mickey in for another kiss. The kiss was filled with emotions both boys had been taught to oppress their whole lives. They both knew how lucky they were to have each other and they were both certain they would do anything to stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I hope you're all enjoying it and will continue to enjoy it.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mickey's birthday and Ian's stressed out.

“You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for”  
Billy Joel

 

Mickey’s birthday.

Ian had been obsessing over it for weeks. He had no fucking clue what he was going to get his boyfriend. Mickey never asked for anything, ever. He was a simple man, he slept, ate, had sex (multiple times if Ian had any say in the matter), ate again and then slept. And getting any information out of him was almost impossible. His feeling, hopes and dreams were locked tightly away. Sure, sometimes Ian got a glimpse, usually after sex, but it was rare as fuck and sometimes it did annoy Ian if he was being honest. He just wanted to get his boyfriend a good 20th birthday present. Was that too much to fucking ask? 

But he was stumped for ideas. Originally he thought about getting Mickey a new gun or something, but it wasn’t good enough or personal enough. He could ask Mandy but he wasn’t sure if she’d mock him or not. So basically, it was a week to Mickey’s birthday and Ian was fucked. 

******   
Ian had found a job at a local bookstore. The hours were good and the pay was decent enough plus Ian got a discount which he loved, like a lot. He came home to the Gallagher house at four, happy to find no one was there. The clock was ticking down towards Mickey’s birthday and Ian had a lot to plan. 

Mickey had accidentally let it slip a few days ago that he’d never had a birthday party before. No one had ever cared enough, hell he was lucky if he got a fucking gift. Iggy had given him condoms most years and Mandy usually made his favourite meal. So Ian was especially determined to make this the best birthday ever. 

Ian was getting the ingredients ready for Mickey’s cake while thinking about where he could have been without Mickey. Mickey had told him that when Ian was imprisoned for locking Yev in a hot car, the arresting officer had asked who Mickey was in relation to Ian. It annoyed Ian that Mickey wasn’t included as a member of his family just because they weren’t married. Mickey was 100% Ian’s family. He stirred the mixture for a few more minutes before he came up with his present for Mickey. Now he just had to get it.   
******  
Mickey’s birthday had finally arrived. Ian hadn’t slept at all that night, worrying about what Mickey would think of his present. After a morning of long, lazy birthday sex, the boys finally got up. The Gallagher clan was already downstairs, mostly watching T.V. 

“Happy birthday Mickey!” Debbie called as soon as they were in view. The rest of the Gallagher’s gave various levels of enthusiastic happy birthdays. None of them really acknowledged the couple, which honestly they were okay with.

“Hey, Fi? Do you have everything ready for later?” Ian asked Fiona quietly.

“Of course, when are you taking Mickey out?”

“Pretty soon, I have a long day planned.”

Ian wandered over to his boyfriend and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Ian! Come on man not in front of your family.”

“Mick, it’s your birthday, I’m gonna kiss you all fucking day.” Ian smiled at Mickey until he gave up and leaned in for another kiss. Ian happily obliged but soon pulled back. 

“Go get dressed birthday boy. We have a lot to do.” Mickey turned around to go upstairs and Ian slapped his ass. 

“Ian seriously! Not in front of your family.” Mickey reprimanded him. 

“Just go get dressed, please?” Ian turned the puppy dog eyes on.

“Fine.” Mickey went upstairs to get ready for the long day ahead. 

Ian was already ready to go so he was pacing the length of the kitchen waiting for Mickey. 

“Hey sweet-face, what’s got you so nervous?” Fiona asked, making sure they were out of earshot of the other Gallaghers. 

“What? Oh uh nothing, it’s just a big day you know? ’Cause it’s Mickey’s birthday I mean, not ‘cause of anything else, obviously.”

“Alright jumpy, you know where I am if you want to talk about, you know, nothing.” Fiona smiled as she walked back to the living room. 

Mickey came downstairs a few minutes after Fiona had left. He was dressed in a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, with tight-fitting black jeans. Ian’s mouth literally watered when he saw his boyfriend, even though Ian had picked the outfit. 

“We going?” Mickey asked, thinking similar thoughts about Ian that Ian was thinking about him. They stood eyeing each other for a few moments until Ian broke into a smile and headed towards the back door. 

“Come on birthday boy.”  
*******  
After walking for about ten minutes, Mickey was getting annoyed. Ian could tell he was trying not to show his anger, but he knew all of Mickey’s tells. 

“Mick, stop fidgeting, we’ll be there in like five minutes tops.” Ian assured his boyfriend. 

“I ain’t fidgeting.”

“Sure you’re not.”

Ian was right, about five minutes later they had arrived. To say Mickey was confused was a huge understatement. 

“Ian this is my house. What the fuck is going on?” 

“Don’t freak out, okay? I talked to your brothers and Mandy and they all agreed that no-one wanted to live here anymore. They all have bad memories of this place and I know you do too. So I asked them if they’d consider selling this place. They all agreed, really quickly actually and we sold it. It was worth a lot more than any of us thought. So we split it four ways; Mandy, Iggy, Colin and you.”

Ian pauses after his little speech waiting to see Mickey’s reaction. His face is blank and for a second, Ian thinks he’s really messed up. 

Mickey pulls Ian into a hug so fast, it takes Ian a second to reciprocate. 

“Thank you Ian, so fucking much.” Mickey sounds close to tears, which of course makes Ian close to tears. 

“What are you thanking me for?” Ian asks.

“Ian this house is where everything bad has happened to me. I can’t go in there without reliving all of those memories, but I never thought we’d sell it. I didn’t think the others would want to.” Mickey wipes away a stray tear. “Plus you know, it’ll be another fuck you to my dad when he gets out of prison and has nowhere to go. This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Mickey pauses and looks Ian in the eyes. He honestly doesn’t know what he did to deserve Ian, but he’s fucking grateful that they’re together.

“What are we going to do with the money?” Mickey asks, unsure of what his boyfriend had planned. 

“Well, I’ve been looking at apartments, they’re not great but at least it would be ours.” Ian looks down, worried Mickey will think he’s an idiot. 

“Hey, Ian look at me. I – fuck I think it’s a great idea.” Ian blushes and meets Mickey’s eyes. 

“Really?” Ian sounds so unsure it breaks Mickey’s heart a little bit.

“Yes you idiot.” Mickey pulls Ian into a kiss, not caring that anyone could see them. 

“This isn’t your only present, by the way.” Ian says smiling. 

“Ian you’ve already done more for me than anyone ever has.” 

“Well I don’t think so, and we don’t have the apartment yet so you don’t actually have a physical present.” Ian smiles as he reaches into his coat pocket and produces a small black box. 

“Mickey, I’ve known from the moment I met you that you would always be special to me. You’ve been there through all the crap life has thrown my way, even if you scowled the whole time.” Both men chuckle lightly at this statement. “You’re my reason to get up in the morning, the reason I’m taking my meds, Mick you’re the reason I’m still here. As cheesy as it sounds, I do everything for you; to make you smile, to make you proud.” Ian smiles at Mickey as he gets down on one knee.

“Ian-“Mickey begins.

“Wait, just let me finish. I know you think marriage is just a piece of paper, and that your first experience of married life was shit. But I was hoping you wouldn’t mind so much if it was me you were marrying.” Ian takes a deep breath before continuing. “So, Mickey Milkovich, will you marry me?”

Mickey is in full tears now, and Ian doesn’t know if he’s actually capable of responding. Ian almost misses it when Mickey nods his head just slightly. 

“Is that a yes?” Ian sounds so damn hopeful.

“Yes.” Mickey replies quietly, but Ian hears. He jumps up and puts the ring on Mickey’s finger. Then he pulls his fiancé into a deep, emotional kiss. They get lost in the kiss, not knowing how much time has passed when they finally pull away. 

“Come on, there’s people waiting on you.” Ian is still beaming, and Mickey can’t hold back his joy either. 

“You’re throwing me a surprise party, aren’t you?” Mickey asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Just act surprised, please?” 

“Who’s gonna be there? You better not have invited anyone I don’t like.” 

“Mick, you don’t like anyone. It would just be us if I couldn’t invite anyone who annoyed you. But I tried to make it small enough that no one you hated was there, except Lip.” 

“Normally, I’d be pissed, but I’m so fucking happy right now, I don’t even care.”

The newly engaged couple make their way back to the Gallagher house, feeling the happiest they had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I lost inspiration and got really sick. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
